


V - Always Bring Chocolate To Pack Meetings.

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca), SpaghettiTacos



Series: Law of Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moonbeam/luvsbitca is a goddess, first collaboration, tiny little mention of Scissac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/pseuds/SpaghettiTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bit of a time jump from "Law IV", nothing you lovely readers can't handle I assure you. Also, tenses aren't my strongest feature, so bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V - Always Bring Chocolate To Pack Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a time jump from "Law IV", nothing you lovely readers can't handle I assure you. Also, tenses aren't my strongest feature, so bear with me.

This was good. This was a good thing. Things like this should be repeated ALL of the days. Possibly even some of the nights. Stiles had decided to test a theory well, two theories actually. One being whether or not wolves could handle peanut butter (Stiles hoped for comedic answers), and the second being a were's reaction to chocolate. This one he hoped wasn't a bad experiment. Either way he was starting the chocolate one with Derek. True wolves heal faster, plus - ALPHA.  
  
 *******  
"Is that chocolate?" Erica asks, dropping her defensive posture to stare hungrily at Stiles hands as the teen walks into the newly renovated living space.  
  
"None for you, Catwoman!" Stiles replies, ignoring the look Boyd threw in his direction when he saw how his girlfriend was eyeing the lighter skinned male.  
  
"What about me?" Lydia purrs from the couch. She was painting her nails instead of fighting because she was _o_ _bviously one of the brains of this operation_ ; her words. No one fought her on it.  
  
"Nope." Stiles grins at her, ducking beneath a stray swing from Isaac.  
  
"Sorry!" The pup says, blushing a bit before turning back to Jackson.  
  
"Stiles." A low voice sounds from the top of the stairs.  
  
"God?" Stiles says, whirling around in true form and trying to locate the voice with a manic expression.  
  
Derek sighs and descends, scowling at the boy. The effect somewhat ruined by the hungry gaze he keeps shooting toward Stiles' party favor.  
  
"I brought peanut butter squares!" Stiles calls. Discovering Scott's whereabouts immediately after, as the boy comes barreling in demanding they be produced. Yesterday.  
  
"Gimme-gimme never gets, Scotty!" The honey-eyed teen says to his best friend.  
  
"We aren't allergic." Lydia states simply, blowing delicately on her nail varnish.  
  
"Huh?" Scott turns to the redhead bombshell in confusion.  
  
"Awe, Lyd! Stop killing my dreams!" Stiles whines, tossing the plastic container on the coffee table for the pups, as he so lovingly calls them, to ravage.  
  
Lydia smirks and winks, snatching a square from Isaac with her dry hand.  
  
"Hey!" Isaac says, pouting for a second before grabbing another and gobbling it whole.  
  
"Really, Stilinski? You thought we'd act like dogs when we had peanut butter?" Jackson asks from one of the sofas as he crunches through one of the treats with rice cereal in the mix.  
  
"I was hoping," Stiles sighs, collapsing into the black leather recliner he'd picked out for Derek. "But you're all filthy dream killers."  
  
"Not sharing the other treat?" Erica wonders. She had seemed placated by the squares but was still locked on Stiles' other item.  
  
"No." Stiles says, ignoring the plaintive whines of the pups and holds the tray out to Derek.  
  
"Why does _he_ get it?" Erica grumbles.  
  
"Cause Stilinski's hot for the Alpha." Jackson states, grabbing another peanut butter square.  
  
Stiles face flushes, and his eyes widen. He swallows as he turns to glare at Jackson.  
  
"Shut it, Whittemore, or I'll never bake again." He says with a level od acidity.  
  
This brings a round of slaps Jackson's way as the pups defend their rights to Stiles superior kitchen skills.  
  
"Derek," Erica drawls seductively to the Alpha, who merely quirks his eyebrow in response. "Sharing is caring."  
  
"Not in this case." Derek replies, taking the covered dish and stalking purposefully toward the kitchen.  
  
Stiles follows quickly after. Entering the kitchen in time to see Derek shove the freezer door shut, bringing around the rip cord used to keep it from swinging back open. Stiles lets out an annoyed groan.  
  
"What, Stiles?" Derek asks, seeming to have to force himself to turn away from the old appliance.  
  
"You're not even gonna _try_ it?" Stiles says, turning wide eyes on the Alpha.  
  
Derek blinks a few times at the expression on the boys face before answering.  
  
"Not with this many people here."  
  
"Why?" Stiles asks, eyes becoming alight with curiosity. "It's a chocolate pie."  
  
"I know what it is."  
  
"So you'll try some?"  
  
"Not with people here!" Derek snaps.  
  
Stiles flinches instinctively at the tone. He narrows his eyes at the wolf before him, crossing his arms over his Green Lantern T-shirt. He sets his foot tapping as he stares blankly at the man before him. The wolf's body language screams of concealed discomfort but he covers it well.  
  
Derek exhales loudly before crossing his own arms and straightening his stance. He stares directly back at the teen, knowing full well that the boy would read it as a challenge accepted.  
  
"I worked hard on that." Stiles says. Derek just looks back silently.  
  
"I melted chocolate chips." The teen adds now, noticing the small gulp Derek takes. "I whipped cream, and I mixed it all by myself cause the electric mixer shorted out. That is **NOT** pudding mix, Derek! I had to wait for it to set and I had to make the shell. You could at least try it!"  
  
"Not with -" Derek begins.  
  
"- People here!" Stiles explodes, arms flailing out. "So you've said. Will you could at least tell me _why_?"  
  
At this point the beta's have filed in to watch. Scott looking conflicted as he watches his pseudo-Alpha and his best friend argue.  
  
"Get out." Derek grits.  
  
"No!" Stiles shouts. "We're talking about..."  
  
"Not you." Derek says in an exasperated tone before turning to the pups, "Out. All of you."  
  
"Um..." Isaac edges nearer to Stiles while the others, with the exception of Scott, start to back out slowly. "I don't really think that's safe."  
  
"Isaac, do as your told." Derek barks.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that." Stiles snaps at him before turning to the blonde were and smiling softly. "I got this, go cuddle with Scott or something."  
  
Isaac looks between the two before nodding and exiting the kitchen with Scott in tow. Stiles hears a faint murmur from Erica of "Daddy and Mommy are fighting..." before the front door slams shut.  
  
"So," Stiles says, beginning to pace as his previous courage wanes. "Chocolate."  
  
"Has a different meaning when given as a present." Derek says, eyes on Stiles' forehead rather than his eyes.  
  
"Different meaning." Stiles repeats, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does that even..." Stiles freezes between the refrigerator and the Alpha as his eyes light up with an unwarranted revelation. He turns toward Derek slightly, the Alpha noting a spike in his scent as the teens cheeks begin to turn pink.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't just confess my love for you with a baked good." Stiles says, eyes shut against what he assumes will be Derek's rejection.  
  
"You didn't." Derek says.  
  
Stiles shoulders slump in relief until he feels Derek move closer. He opens his eyes to a curious expression on Derek's face before the man speaks again.  
  
"You only just confessed it now." Derek clarifies, eyes now firmly attatched to Stiles' mouth. "The _baked good_ broadcast it for the betas."  
  
With that Derek crowded Stiles into the fridge, the metal cool at Stiles' back while the deep heat of the werewolf in front of him dragged his focus to Derek. Derek was pressed into him from knee to groin but he was looking at Stiles, his eyes a strangely red tinted brown and they stole Stile's breath.       
  
"Yes?" Stiles said though he grimaced at the high squeak of his voice.  
  
Derek didn't say anything, he watched Stiles carefully while the younger man tensed against him. Derek waited him out; Stiles felt his body reacting but still Derek didn't move.       
  
"Derek?"       
  
The wolf smirked and pressed closer so that his chest was warm and heavy against Stiles' torso causing his entire body to shudder and his cock to harden. Derek paused there too and Stiles tried to use the few brain cells that had not exploded at Derek's physical contact to work out what Derek was waiting for. He never did work it out but between one blink and the next he was moving and pressing forward and taking advantage of the way Derek was standing so that he could kiss the alpha. He heard a growl as their lips brushed and then he was forced back again and his head hit the fridge as Derek licked into his mouth. Stiles’ brain fired for a second to get one of his arms around Derek's waist to hold his lower back and the other up and over Derek's shoulder so that he could sink his fingers into Derek's soft hair.       
  
Stiles pushed forward against the weight and power of Derek's hold as he tried to kiss more deeply, press their bodies more firmly and generally sink into Derek's body and never leave. With a growl Derek pulled his mouth away, grabbed Stiles' hips and was lifting and swinging and Stiles was lost for a moment until he felt the coldness of the bench under his thighs and Derek forced his way forward again until he was between Stiles' knees and could yank Stiles forward by the neck to kiss him again. Stiles moaned into the kiss, hitched his legs up and around until he locked his ankles to keep Derek where he was. He slid his hand down until his pinkie finger slid below the waistband of Derek's jeans and he let his finger trace back and forth over the bare skin causing Derek to buck up and against him.       
  
Stiles pulled away so that he could pant against Derek's ear, he couldn't breathe as Derek settled into a rhythm against him. He wanted, he wanted, he reached down, grabbed the side of Derek's black t-shirt and yanked and yanked until Derek pulled back just long enough for the material to pass between them and then Stiles threw it as far away as he could. He grabbed Derek's shoulder and tried to reel him back in but Derek resisted.       
  
"Off!" Derek demanded and Stiles' cock twitched even as he automatically grabbed for his shirt and pull it up and off.       
  
When Derek pushed back there was nothing between his hot skin and Stiles' chest and Stiles pushed forward until the counter beneath him disappeared suddenly. Derek's hand was hot under his backside and the other grabbed the back of his neck to pull him back into a kiss as Derek started walking. Stiles didn't care where he was walking so long as they were kissing and there would be a flat surface at the end where Derek could press him down and Stiles could explore all of that beautiful skin.       
  
Derek's mouth was pulled away from Stiles' as they started up the stairs. The movements as Derek went up each step forced their hips against one another and Stiles was glad he could gulp down air as he dropped his head down onto Derek's shoulder and licked at the exposed flesh of Derek's neck. When they reached the top and Derek's steps smoothed out Stiles attached his mouth to Derek's skin, sucked and nibbled causing Derek to find a wall to slam Stiles into so that he could rub himself against Stiles who continued to leave his mark on the alpha's flesh.  
  
"Stiles," Derek said and Stiles couldn't work out if it was more warning or pleading.  
  
"Bed," Stiles suggested as he pulled away from the bright red mark he had made. He smiled at the alpha, a part of him unsure where this confidence came from but the rest of him didn't care so long as he had Derek here with him right now.  
  
Derek nodded, once, sharply, before kissing Stiles again and started moving. Stiles hated the loss of pressure between them now that he wasn't sandwiched between the wall and Derek's body so he wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around Derek's shoulders and pressed in closer.  
  
Stiles didn't even notice that they were in the bedroom until Derek sat down beneath him and started to fall backwards Stiles on top of him.  
  
Stiles looked down at Derek for a moment and then followed him down wanting everything that the alpha had to offer, Derek met him halfway and kissed him again, his hand warm and proprietary on Stiles' neck; his thumb rubbing at the spot that mirrored Derek's mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is my first experience as a duo. If theres a bit of a stilt to the transition from one author to the next, blame on the fact that one of us is Canadian and on is Australian.


End file.
